theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jedi Temple Game
The Jedi Temple Game was the first game of The Ambush Games started by DarthPotato77. It began on June 13, 2012 and ended on June 19, 2012. There were seven players. History The jedi temple during the clone wars had been a peaceful place. There, the jedi would live and rest. Without them, there would be no light in the galaxy. While Yoda is creepily staring at the jedi one day, he senses something. A disturbance in the force. He then realizes that there is a dark plot in motion... Day 1- A Disturbance in the Force "Reason to believe, I do, that some of you are sith!" -Yoda The jedi in the temple awoke early one morning to a loud boom. As they made their way to the main hall, Yoda was waiting for them. He told them that there was an explosion and that they were the only jedi left. While he and his men were cleaning out the bodies, senate commando Captain Tater confirms that all of the jedi are dead except for the ones in the main hall. Yoda then publicly announces that he believes some of the jedi are sith. In order to find the sith, the jedi will vote one person off each day until all of the sith had been found. Yoda then left them to discuss. Later that day, Captain Tater returned to the main hall to let them all know it was time to vote. Mace Windu was then arrested, Kit Fisto being a close runner up. Later that day, Tater and his assisstant came to the temple to arrest Mace. Yoda watched as his most trusted friend for years left the temple for the last time to be interrogated to death. Day 2- A Peacful Night "Do better this time, you must." -Yoda Since the sith would stop at nothing to kill all the jedi, everyone was expecting a murder that night. But it was a peaceful night, for no one was killed. However, the morning did not bring good news. Yoda revealed to the jedi that Mace Windu was a jedi, so they had made a mistake. Not only that, but he was also the Jedi Inspector . The jedi now had one less power role. Later that day, Tater returned to the temple to tell the jedi they could vote. Unfortanetly, the jedi did not reach a conviction that day. Yoda then realized that that may lead to disasterous consequences. Day 3- Shadow of the Sith "Ruh Roh!" -Kit Fisto In the dead of night, when everyone else was sleeping, Kit Fisto was preparing for his late slumber. But a dark figure (Plo Koon) entered the room and beheaded Kit. Yoda found Kit's body the next morning and also found out his alliagance, which was a jedi. Devasted by this, the jedi knew that they had to act fast. When they found out that they were allowed to vote, all of the jedi voted for Plo Koon. Plo was the actual murderer , so they made the right choice. Day 4- The Defeat of the Masked Menace "Hello, jedi scum. I just wanted to let you all know that I was betrayed by my fellow sith!" -Plo Koon No more deaths came that night or any others because Plo Koon, the murderer, had been arrested. Not knowing what to do now, the jedi could only discuss. In the end, they all voted for Ahsoka Tano. Captain Tater and his assisstant escorted her out the temple and to the prison later that day. Yoda then thought to himself that these were dark times, especially because they were arresting children. Day 5- Dark Times "Sorry, one of those days, it has been." -Yoda The next morning, Yoda gave the remaining jedi terrible news: Ahsoka was a jedi. At this point, there were three people left; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker , and Quinlan Vos. After Anakin and Obi-Wan voted for each other (Anakin being the sith), it was up to Quinlan. He then made the right choice and voted for Anakin, thus ending the sith presence in the jedi temple. Anakin was then arrested later that day. Conclusion- Victory of the Jedi "Awared for bravery, honor, and valor, you both are." -Yoda Yoda revealed to Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos later that day that they were right about Anakin, he was a sith. During everyone's celebration, Captain Tater's assisstant pulled out his gun and aimed it at Yoda, revealing that he was a double agent and was working for the sith the whole time. As he fired the gun, Tater jumped in the way, taking the shot. During the chaos, Obi-Wan and Quinlan tackled the assisstant down and soon broke his neck, killing him. In Tater's final moments, he told the remaining jedi that they would prevail and continue to keep the galaxy safe. And that they did. Or did they? Players Obi-Wan Kenobi (Siblings)- Won the game as Loyal Protector Protector Quinlan Vos (Zinga)- Won the game as Loyal Helper Anakin Skywalker (Pinda)- Arrested on Day 5 as Scum Leader Ahsoka Tano (jedipanda)- Arested on Day 4 as Loyal Leader Plo Koon (CBK)- Arrested on Day 3 as Scum Murderer Kit Fisto (Kenobi-Wan)- Killed Night 2 as Loyal Helper Mace Windu (Gamma)- Arrested Day 1 as Loyal Inspector Other Tater Games The next game hosted after this game (also hosted by Potato) was called Hunting the Hunters. Despite not being a direct sequel to this game, Hunters, Guardians of the Republic, and this game were all tied together in The Tale of Omega. 7179156879_e9a4fd0f522.jpg 7179166395_a5a260001a.jpg 7370325232ee_ac36ec1e7a.jpg 7373860998_bfac719467.jpg 7382972010_a136679146.jpg 7382982174_21ea8e06f4b.jpg 7388014494_5561750b93.jpg 7389396016_5d267c73da.jpg 7397943594_33e68ccb10.jpg 7402545394_037f9e98e71.jpg Trivia This game is the game that had the least amount of players, which was 7. This was also the first game played, so it most likely influenced the player count. Anakin (Pinda) lost the game by one vote. If Quinlan (Zinga) voted for Obi-Wan (Siblings) then the sith would have prevailed. This situation is very similar to one that occured in Haters of the Jedi, as well as Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 The arguments between Obi-Wan and Quinlan in one picture (where they argued who's hair was better) was inspired by an actual IC argument Siblings and Zinga had. The jedi that were seen dead because of the explosion on Day 1 were all playable characters that were never chosen. There were others that weren't chosen too, but Potato just included 3 dead jedi for that picture. Potato, at times, hoped the scum would win just to prove that scum could win these games even though the odds were against them. But that was before scum had won a game, now scum wins are common. This game included blood when Kit Fisto was beheaded. Blood was also present in Potato's second game called Hunting the Hunters. But blood was cut out in Guardians of the Republic as Potato decided that it wasn't too common in the star wars universe. Originally, Potato didn't plan for Captain Tater's assistant to be evil. But he wanted a death and something big to happen in the conclusion to the game and he thought that the assistant being evil would be an exciting twist, so he went along with it and made him evil. Tater's assistant was never named in the game and he still hasn't actually been named. This game, along with Hunting the Hunters, has a lighter tone than other games. But due to the games getting more and more serious, Potato took a turn with his games and made Guardians of the Republic a serious game, too. This set up the idea for all other games that followed. This was the first Tater-Canon Game. More trivial and other information can be found at the Tater-Canon Appendices. Category:Games Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Phase I Category:Tater-Canon Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Jedi Category:Coruscant Category:Clone Wars